In a laminated battery in which a plurality of power generation elements are laminated, it is desirable to detect an impedance as accurately as possible. A device for measuring an impedance of a laminated battery is disclosed in JP2009-109375A. In the device described in JP2009-109375A, an impedance of a battery is measured by applying an alternating current to the battery connected to an external load.